The Rise of Revan
by Fiendfyre
Summary: KOTOR I and II story line with F Revan/Bastila pairing. Altering Sith and Jedi role. First person POV of Revan and Exile. F Exile/Visas non-cannon story intertwined with Revan's story.
1. Waking Up

Well, this is a Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic fan fiction that has been in my head for a while now. I know I'm writing a million things at once, but that's how I roll.

This is female Revan, sith or jedi? Well, that's for me to decide. Female Revan/Bastila pairing, non-jedi beginning, and yeah, scoundrel ftw (cause Han shot first).

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Waking Up**

The uneven bed under my body seemed to make my skin itch. Something deep in my brain was harassing me, making me feel heavy, burdened and even a little depressed. There, in my dream, was this masked figure. It seemed to loom with a red glowing blade that I knew only Jedi and Sith Lords carried, this one was a Sith. He or she, I couldn't really determine the gender, seemed to be putting up quite a fight with a tall lean, and if I may say, beautiful Jedi.

She had a duel yellow blade, brown hair tied up in a high pony tail, high cheek bones, yes; she was indeed a good looking woman. "Give it up Revan," her voice was icy cold, almost distant, "you cannot win here!"

The Sith on the floor didn't seem to understand that concept, the concept I never understood, losing. It stood in a battle stance, something that seemed vaguely familiar to me but there was a mighty explosion and this Sith was knocked backwards. The female Jedi had called this person Revan. The dark lord? Was that person really her? Seems like it.

She bent down near Revan and that's where my dream ended. Why the hell was I dreaming about Revan? And for that matter why the hell is that blasted alarm waking me up? I jumped out of my bunk to meet the eyes of a republic solider. It was Trask. "Hey, don't you hear the alarms ringing?" he shouted at me, "I know you're a scoundrel and all but come on! Get up!"

"What the hell is going on?" I ask him in the rudest way I can. You know, I can't peg it, but I never really liked this guy. "Are you kidding me? The whole damn ship is getting ripped apart," he shouted again. I clutched my eyes, "so that much I gathered. Why are they ripping us apart?"

"Damn it Shaknaw," Trask said with a hint of urgency in his voice, "Don't you know that Bastila was on this ship?"

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed him, "the damn Jedi whom I've never met or even seen. What is so special about her anyway?"

He looked at me as if he had never seen me before. I wanted to punch that shocked look right off his face and to make matters worse; he doesn't bother explaining a damn thing to me. "Forget it Shaknaw," he said, "get your armor on and get a blaster. We need to get the hell out of here."

"Fine," I grumble. Yes, that's my personality. My name is Kana Shaknaw, the scoundrel. Seems that the republic picked me off a trade route and instead of throwing me into intergalactic prison, they decided that they could use my skills on this ship, the Ender Spire.

He didn't even bother turning his back as I put my armor on. I wanted to yell at him, tell him to stop looking or I'd rip him apart. I'm the violent type, I know, but it honestly pissed me off. "Alright, I'm ready, let's go," I told him. I equipped my blaster and held it close to my body. We walked through one door only to be confronted with Sith. Lovely.

I sent off a blast hitting one dead in the chest while I turned around and hit another one in the head. It felt mighty good watching that idiot drop to the floor. Now, if I didn't need this Trask moron, I would blast him in the head too.

We fought a few more of these Sith scum along the way until we made it into a room with a dark Jedi and a Jedi fighting in it. Great, just what we need, two Jedi beating the shit out of each other. "Her! She was with Bastila's squad; we can't do anything for her!"

_No shit_, I thought to myself, _we handle these Jedi and we get killed. Dying for Bastila isn't exactly on my list of things to do today. _He grabbed my arm and led me down another corridor. More Sith. We cleared them out and continued our way. "This door is locked, pick it! Quick!"

"You sure are bossy," I shot at him.

"This isn't the time, do you want to survive this or not?" he shot back at me. I said nothing as I did what I was told. A room with three Sith, alright, I can handle this. My blaster didn't miss one of them. All three fell to the floor. No wonder the Republic wanted me.

"That droid, we are going to need it," he told me. He looked up from his computer panel and right into my cold dead eyes. I shrugged, "did you manage to slice that all by yourself?"

"The next room is filled with Sith," he told me. He was obviously ignoring my perky question. "So you want me to slice the droid because you can't so it can fight the battle for us. Alright, fine."

I did, once again, what I was told and had the pesky little battle droid do all the dirty work. A few more doors in, we were blocked off by the same Dark Jedi who killed the other one. I looked into his eyes and the only thing that went off in my head was the urge of wanting to kill him. He had some smug look his face. Trask held up his vibroblade and trotted into the room like a brave fool. "Find Carth Onasi," he told me, "Starboard. GO!"

I was no fool. I left him there to fight that Dark Jedi and I ran like hell. I took out most Sith on my way to the starboard. Carth's voice rang out, "Bastila's escape pod is on its way." He met up with me with a worried look on his face. I didn't bother asking him why he looked so pitiful.

"There's only one pod left, we are going to have to share it," he said, "ready?"

I looked at him for moment as a blast hit the center of the ship, "Ready as I'll ever be. Seems the Sith are getting ready to blow this puppy to kingdom come."

"Right."

We both huddled into the cramp pod and blasted off into space. The next thing I remember is that same damn dream about Revan and that woman. There was a Lightsaber fight and then, a downfall. She was so close to Revan, kneeling down to meet the Dark Lord's face. The mask, it was coming off slightly. If only, if only I could…

I felt the most nagging thing ever, someone next to me asking me to please wake up. I turned my head to see that Carth guy again. His eyes looked into mine with a hint of worry. Why was he was worried about me? It's not like I'm best person ever, I'm actually really not that nice, but I guess a nice guy like him doesn't know that.

"You ok?" he asked me, "that was some sleep you had. I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

"Bad dream," I mutter under my breath, "that's all. Where are we?"

"Taris," he answered. "Mind if I ask what the nightmare was about?"

"I do mind," I told him harshly. I swung my legs over the bed and got up. I started to walk off to a footlocker. "Is my stuff in here? I want to get the hell off this snob rock."

"What's your problem anyway?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I just don't trust you and I much rather—"

He cut me off. "You are apart of the republic now. I don't know what kind of shady past you had Kana, but right now, you are on a mission."

"My mission ended when the Ender Spire blow up in space," I said coldly.

He blinked at me and then his eyebrows furrowed. "We need to find Bastila," he said, "she's our only hope of getting off this snob rock, as you put it."

"Why should I even trust you?" I asked him, "Or her for that matter?"

"Bastila is one of the best Jedi and as for me," he took in a breath, "you took a major blow to your head. Without me being conscious, you'd be dead right now."

Touché. "Fine, I'll help you look for her and get the hell off this snob rock," I told him, "but after that, I leave you two to do your duties. I want to be off on my own again."

"Fine, but for right now we need each other," he uttered. I shot him a slight glare as I walked over to the footlocker again. Kicking it open, I took out my weapons and put on some armor I took from a Republic soldier's body. I didn't give Carth a chance to protest about my new armor. I looked at him from over my shoulder, blaster at the ready.

"Let's just go," I said. I walked over to the apartment door and walked out into a dank hallway. I notice a three on three fight, Sith versus the aliens. Carth aimed his blaster but the main Sith turned around after wasting one of the aliens who was pleading for his life. Just like that, gone.

"What? How long have you two slime balls been standing there?" he asked angrily. I couldn't help but the point my blaster at the pompous little bastard.

"Long enough to see how weak you are," I said, "and long enough to tell we can waste you right here and now."

Carth lowered his blaster. It seemed it dawned on him who these guys were. "Kana, these guys are—"

"Sith," I finished for him. "So what? Sith are nothing but a bunch of worthless idiots. A baby rancor could shoot a blaster—"

A red beam was coming for me. I ducked out of the way. Honestly, if that hit Carth, I didn't really care. "Kana come on!" he said. Guess it didn't hit him.

"You watch your mouth girl!" the main Sith told me. "Those are big words for someone who is about to face death in the name of an alien."

I aimed my blaster straight for his shoulder and pulled my trigger. He let out a groan. "I don't die," I told him, "and especially not in anyone's name."

"Get them!"

Blaster beams seemed to bounce off the shaky walls of the hallway. I ducked out of the way of them all and hit the other two in the head finally. Carth was really getting in my way. He shot the main Sith in the chest finally. "Good to see you doing something for once," I shot at him over my shoulder.

Carth didn't have a chance to say much, because one of the aliens came near me. "_Thank you human,_" he said. I pricked up my ears. I actually understood this guy's language.

"_Don't mention it,_" I told him. His body language said it all; he was shocked that any human knew his language. "_Y-You know our language human?_"

"_Yes, now get out of here and hide those bodies,_" I instructed him. The last thing we needed was a bounty thrown on our heads for murdering three Sith solders. "_Yes, of course human. Thank you again."_ The alien and his buddy started to drag off the bodies.

_If you fuck up, _I thought, _I will come back somehow and kill you both._ I looked at Carth who was quiet the whole time. "What? Nothing to say?"

"No," he said coldly, "let's just get going with this."

"As you wish," I laughed.

We walked around what seemed to be hours. Aimless, lost and I was growing more and more irritated at this. I was about to snap at Carth when I noticed the bounty hunters. It was too late for me or Carth for that matter, to turn around and leave. He already heard enough. The old man they were harassing, he owed money. Long story short, old bastard didn't have the credits and the hunters were going to kill him.

I didn't know who the hell this Davik moron they were chatting about was, but I wasn't about to get myself killed over some old man's debt. However, like I said, it was too late to turn around and walk away. The bounty hunters had seen us. Great, just great. The last thing I needed was another fight.

"Hey! Girl!" he spat at me, "you think you are so tough you can just eavesdrop on our conversation with this old man?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, I do," I said with a smug look on my face.

"What are you doing?" Carth whispered to me, "I mean, I know we should help this guy, but we will be drawing in—"

"Shut it Carth," I barked.

This seemed to hurt him, he recoiled away from me. "Fine, do what you want," he said.

"I will." I turned my attention back to the bounty hunters who seemed that they had made up their minds about me. One had his blaster drawn while the other was coming after me with a short vibroblade. I had no time to really react; a slash of his blade met my armor. It slashed the fabric and that just set me off. Carth didn't seem too impressed either.

A blaster beam fired into the bounty hunter's armor. I could smell the burning from the leather. It unpleasantly filled my nostrils. For that, I threw my blaster onto my belt and took out a long vibroblade. He wanted to play with swords, we can play with swords.

I guess Carth understood that I had this guy handled because he took aim at the other hunter. I slashed my sword through the guy's face and then stabbed him through his armor. Vital areas are tricky, but easy to get to from the sides of the body. The hunter fell to my feet and I must admit, I enjoyed the sensation.

"Kana, what are you doing?" Carth asked me.

"What? Kill or be killed, that's the rules of this deadly game we are playing," I told him. Without really thinking, I went after blaster boy. I tumbled around him and caught him off guard from behind. I thrust my sword into his side not enjoying the sensation of the blade pushing through muscle too much. It always made me feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you!" the old man said, "you saved me—"

"I didn't save you," I told him. He looked at me with shock, "then why—"

"Why did I kill them? They were in my way. You don't want to be in my way."

The old man took the hint. He rushed out through a door and disappeared into some apartments. "What a drag," I said with a sigh, "I am really getting sick of these little encounters."

"Why did you scare that man?" Carth asked me.

"Because I can," my voice was icy cold and it seemed to slice through him. He didn't say another word until we reached an elevator with a Sith standing guard. I rolled my eyes and looked at Carth, "Any ideas?"

"I don't know Kana," he looked at me with the same worried look on his face, "that's the Lower City."

"So what's your point?" I asked him.

"It's not like the Upper City, not by a long shot," he answered me, "you should know that."

"I do know that, but do you honestly think I care?" I pushed by him and entered an apartment complex. "Sith," I pointed. "Kill them, take the uniforms. Got it? That's how we get down there. Sith are too stupid to know who's who anyway."

"You really have a thirst for blood don't you?" he asked me with a disapproving look on his face.

"So what if I do?" I barked. "You want to save Bastila or what?"

He said nothing more as we attacked the two Sith guards. They were fairly easy to kill off and I was starting to wonder when our little murdering game was going to be found out. By now, our death count was rising.

I threw one uniform to Carth and started to take off my armor right there in the hallway. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Changing," I answered. "You need to do the same or else this won't work."

Once we finished, with little lip from Carth, we managed to trick the Sith elevator guard easily. The Lower City, just as I vaguely remembered it, was a gang filled rat hole. It was nothing like the snobbish Upper City.

There was a gang fight happening right in front of our eyes and one by one I sat back as they killed each other. There was no way I was going to get involved with these morons. If they wanted to blow each other up, fine by me.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Carth whispered to me.

"You really are a self righteous bastard aren't you?" I scoffed, "No. If they see us, then we will."

I hide behind a wall and they the gang called the Vulkars seemed take out the Beks. They chatted away about stealing something from the Beks, but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the fact that they mentioned a human Jedi prisoner. Carth, it seemed, had no idea what they were saying to each other. I guess brainless soldiers wouldn't really know more than Galactic common.

Once the gang members were out of range, I turned to Carth. "We have to get into that Vulkar base," I told him, "they kidnapped Bastila."

"But there's no way we are going to get in there without some help," he said.

"Then let's go get some help," I said, my annoyance with this guy really was starting to shine through. "The Beks. Come on."

With that, I got up and ran across the Lower City hallway and into a guard. She pressed her vibroblade into my throat. "What does a Sith Solider want with the Beks?" she said coldly. Shit, I still had the damn armor on.

"I'm not a Sith and calling me such a name is an insult," I said. I threw off the helmet and met her eyes. "I'm Kana Shaknaw," I told her, "And this is Carth Onasi. We belong to the republic and we need help getting Bastila back."

"The Sith are looking for her," the guard told me, "How do I know you aren't Sith?"

"If I were a Sith, I would have killed you and broken into this place by now," I said confidently.

"That's too risky, there's a ton of Bek in there."

"You aren't exactly the strongest bunch," I told her, "I need to speak Gadon". The name was mentioned in the gang exchange. I figured he was the big leader for the Beks. She let her sword down and opened the door.

"Go, but if you are Sith, prepare to get yourself killed," she warned me.

I didn't need that warning. I walked into the room as if I owned it. Deep down in my mind, I felt that I did own it. I looked at all of the gang members there and they seemed to be fearful of me. Good. That is exactly how I like it.

"Gadon?" I asked a bald man sitting behind a desk. He stood up and looked at me. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a woman named Bastila."

"I see," he got up to meet my eyes. "Yes, she was in the escape pod that crashed in the Under City. Seems the Vulkars thought a Jedi would be a great prize in the Swoop Race."

"What are you talking about?" I pressed him.

"Well, it's simple really," he said, "Bastila is the prize. You want Bastila; you have to agree to do something dangerous for me."


	2. Saving Bastila

**Chapter 2 : Saving Bastila**

I cocked an eyebrow, "Dangerous? You honestly think I care about that? Come on, cut to the chase."

"Alright, I need you to go find this girl named Mission Vao, she might be in the cantina, or in the Undercity," Gadon explained, "She's the one that is going to help you break into the Vulkar base."

"And why are we going into the base?" I asked. I knew damn well Bastila wasn't being held at their base. They were stupid, but not that stupid.

"Because I need you to steal something back for us," he explained, "it's a prototype for the big Swoop Race that will win it for us, however, it's extremely dangerous."

"So that's the catch isn't it? We steal that back, I do the race, we get Bastila."

"Bingo. All we need is you to test it. You can have Bastila all you want after that," he said.

I laughed at that sentence, "We'll see if I want her."

Carth coughed behind me. What? Didn't he like a good sexual joke? Apparently not.

"Good luck," he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and dragged Carth with me out of the room. We decided a great place to start would be the cantina. We sure as hell did not want to get stuck in the Undercity. I had never been down there, but it seemed like the kind of place people go to die.

As cold as I am, it angers me to see people treat other people like scum. This whole planet just never rubbed me the right way. I stopped short when we entered the cantina. It seemed that we walked into something once again. A group of snot nosed aliens picking a fight with a blue skinned Twi'lek.

"Yeah? Well this little girl doesn't travel alone bantha breath," the Twi'lek shot back to one of them. She pushed into him, "Hey! Zaalbar! Come here buddy!"

I was about to step in to help this kid, but it seemed that a huge Wookie had that covered. "_Mission,_" he complained, "_Why do I have to do this? I was eating!_"

"Yeah, that's right!" Mission said, "Big Z here is hungry and he says he wants alien soup!"

"_No, we didn't want no trouble with a Wookie!"_ one said to the others.

"_Yes! Sorry! We leave you alone now! Bye!_"

"Chickens," I said. I watched them run with their tails in between their legs.

"I know right," Mission told me. "I was in the alley with Big Z here, and those goons just had to pick a fight with me."

"Oh?" I cocked an eyebrow at the Wookie who seemed to only be interested in food. "How does a girl and a wookie end up traveling together?"

"Well, me and Big Z go way back to an alley, yeah I spend a lot of time in them," she said, "anyway, I seemed to have gotten myself into some trouble when I stole from the Vulkars. So, I tired to fight them, but I couldn't punch them all. That's when Big Z here came to my rescue."

"And ever since then you two have been friends?" Carth asked. "Impressive."

"Yeah," she beamed, "we are the best of friends you know? Come on Big Z."

"Hey wait," I held onto to her arm gently. She turned around and asked, "huh? Yeah? What?"

"Gadon asked me to find you," I said, "I need help getting into the Vulkar base to—"

"Oh? So you are going on that suicide mission huh?" she asked.

"Those guys are weak," I said, "I've fought wars; I know I can take on a gang."

Carth cocked his eyebrow at me, "Wars?"

"Yes," I said. I couldn't help but to say that. I wasn't sure what war I was talking about. I couldn't seem to remember but for some reason there was something burning in the back of my head.

"Alright, fine, if we help you break in, you are going to need our help," Mission said, "Big Z here and I will do it, but we expect something."

"Kid, I invented the word scoundrel," I said, "I know what you want."

"Kid? I ain't no kid," she snapped at me, "If you want me to help you, you have to treat me with some respect."

"Alright, fine," I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm sorry. Come on."

I really didn't have all day. Something in my gut was telling me that this snob rock was going to blow. If I knew the Sith, which for some reason I did, they had that in mind.

I followed Mission Vao out into the hallway and out into a secret passageway. It seemed to be a sewer system under the Lower City and above the Undercity. "This way," she said, "there's a force field. Oh hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Kana," I said, "And this is Carth."

Carth gave a weak wave. I had almost forgotten the righteous solider was with me. He stayed quiet and walked closely behind me, a little too close. We made it to a console and within a few seconds we were in the base.

It was small. Nothing like I was used to. Nothing at all. Mission nodded at me, "well, here we are. This is the Vulkar base. It stinks like Bantha poo, doesn't it?"

I couldn't help but to laugh. I liked this kid. She was just as smart mouthed as me without being such a bitch. I nodded my head and walked out into the main room. A few droids that I blasted to kingdom come seemed to be the only things in my way.

"If we run in this way, we should make it to the garage," she said. I quickly followed her and Zaalbar down a long corridor until we were faced with a maze of doors.

"Alright, which door leads us where we want to go?" I asked.

"Oh, I wish it were that easy," she replied, "we have to look into the security cameras and disable a battle droid. If we don't, we'll die right here and now."

I took out computer spikes from my bag and handed them to her, "you seem to know even more than me so knock your socks off."

She grabbed a hold of the my spikes and rushed off into a room. Zaalbar waited for a moment before signaled me and Carth over. We ended up in front of the computer terminal and my eyes focused on the droid she was talking about.

"How did they even afford that thing?" I asked.

"Beats me," she said, "alright I disabled his shields and I shut him down. All we have to do now is go down there and get to the garage."

We cleared out a few rooms of Vulkars in mere seconds; it was rather pathetic how weak these guys really were. I was starting to get bored when we finally reached the elevator at the end of a long hallway.

We ended up in their garage as planned, but there were so many hallways, I wasn't really sure which way to turn. I looked over to Mission for some kind of idea and all the little blue Twi'lek did was shrug her shoulders at me.

"Well, that helps," I said. She laughed nervously at me and just pointed down a narrow corridor. Carth seemed to think this was an ok idea because the Bantha brain ran out into the middle of the garage which set off traps. I could spot them clear as day and I'm sure Mission was able to as well. We both cringed as Carth fell over in a bloodied heap.

"Well, are you ready to just follow instead of lead Commander Carth?" I asked him. He looked up at me with a sore smile and said, "Yes Commander Kana."

"That's more like it," I said, "let's disable these traps and see if we can find that stupid secret weapon of theirs."

I looked under the pods while the others looked in tool boxes, but of course, there was nothing. I got to my feet and signaled that we should try the corridor Mission had suggested earlier.

We trotted down without much trouble until we at a large steel door. Mission went ahead and tried to slice into the door, but with no luck. She turned around and looked at me with a sour look on her face. "We need a key," she whispered.

"Brilliant," I muttered. We ran back down the same corridor until we made a sharp turn into another. Another damn door awaited us. I allowed Mission to slice the door's securities and sure enough, this time she was in. The door opened to us without any resistance. I walked in and opened up a desk drawer, and there she was.

Once we ran back, I was already feeling that anticipation I usually get before a fight, these guys were dumb but they knew enough to protect their stolen goods with gang leaders, and I was right. On the other side were two gang Twi'lek leaders. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" the woman asked.

"It's not polite to ask for someone's name when you didn't supply your own," I stated. I pulled out my blaster and shot several rounds into her armor. It didn't seem to faze her because her hand was already throwing grenades at me.

Carth and Mission were taking care of the other leader, so I figured if she wanted to play with grenades, I could play with them as well. I took out a concussion grenade and rolled it under her feet. Lucky for me, she was too busy paying attention to her partner's defeat to notice it. It exploded and sent off shock waves to the other three gang members in the room. I took out my blade and cut them all down effortlessly.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked down at the corpses. "That was too easy," I said, "let's get this thing and get the hell out of here."

And so we did. After a while we were with Gadon who had offered us all a place to stay until the big race in the morning. Seemed that saving Bastila was just getter closer.

--

My dreams didn't seem to get any better during that night. I saw the female Jedi again, and I saw her kneeling down to the dark lord. Her face was inches from her. Her hand on her mask and slowly but surely it was starting to come off. I couldn't see a thing. Nothing of what Revan looked like but the odd thing was, I was looking through her eyes.

This Jedi's face was twisted in shock and surprise. I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling as to why she was. Then I felt a hand on my face, no it was Revan's face, then it was dark. Nothing but the cold air hitting my face and the sound of Carth's snoring.

I rolled over on my side to face Mission and Zaalbar. He was her pillow. There they laid, peaceful and asleep. There was no Sith Lord and there was no Jedi. It was just me and them.

--

The race came and I did my best the first round. They sure as hell weren't kidding when they told me that thing could move. I never moved so fast in my life. Some son of a bitch though beat my time and I was forced to do it again. What really made me upset was that I couldn't see this Bastila.

I had no idea who the hell I was saving. I won the second race and the game. I was crowned the winner but it wasn't without some fireworks. There, in a cage, was the Jedi named Bastila. I studied her face and nearly lost my balance. "B—Bastila?" I uttered. No way. Bastila was the girl in my dreams?

She was the Jedi who took down Revan? There was just no way! She was the reason the Ender Spire was destroyed? Why her? What made her so important to the Sith? It had to be more than just killing Revan.

A man came up to me and spat on my shoes. "What the hell was that for?" I barked.

"You are nothing but a cheater!" he said. He, of course, takes out a vibroblade and comes after me with it. Don't I even get this guy's name?

"Whoa there!" I blocked him my arm guard and held him for a minute. "Who the hell says I cheated?"

"Brejik," he replied, "I am the leader of the Black Vulkars. And you are a dirty cheater!" I held onto his blade with my guard but the sword was started to bring down pressure on me. I looked around only to see I was surrounded.

"Listen chump," I said, "I just want the lady and I will go. All I want is that prize."

This little statement of mine seemed to upset Miss Bastila because she seemed to come out of her coma. I snapped my head around to see that she had broken her cage, knocked over her guard and took his weapon with one flawless move. Impressive.

"Hey," I called over to her, "A little help here?"

"You? You are the one who won me?" she asked. There was something in her eyes that told me she wasn't happy to see me.

"Um, yes, help? Please?"

Brejik finally pushed me over but my hand was already on my blade. Bastila was fighting the oncoming Vulkars off as I sliced away at the poor Brejik bastard. He was trying to match my movements, but there was no way. I kicked him in the torso, and the last thing he saw was my blade cutting his throat. He fell to my feet with a thud and I saw that Bastila had taken care of the others like a good little Jedi.

"I think we're alone now," I said with a slight wink. She didn't seem too impressed.

"As I told you before, I am not your prize!" she spat at me. I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and then a laugh, "prize? I came here and did all of this crap just to save you."

"Excuse me? You? You save me? Are you from the Republic?"

"You could say that."

There was something in her voice that made me feel as if we had met before, but I was sure it was just the bizarre dreams I was having with her. However, how could I have those dreams of her without knowing who she was? Did I see her face somewhere? No. I would remember a face like that. But would I remember the name?

"Well, are you or aren't you?" she said.

"Fine, I am," I replied. I walked around her and picked up something from the back of the sign up table. "You might want to put some clothes on."

She looked down at her body to notice that she was in nothing but her underwear. "Real impressive fighting them all off in your undies. Then again, you Jedi don't wear much anyway."

"Who else is here with you?" she asked.

"Carth, I'm sure you know him."

"Yes, where is he?"

"He's back at the apartment," I said, "come on."


	3. A Mandorian Named Canderous

Thanks for the review person. I will be continuing it, but slowly. I'm replaying the game with a mod so I can get some ideas on a frevan/bastila level. Anyway, I also have some other fictions I'm working on. Hope that's ok. Thanks for reading too btw. Heh.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Mandorian Named Canderous**

"So…" I tried to break the awkward silence that seemed to be building further. Bastila still didn't seem ok with me. It was almost like this woman knew me and she was holding something back. I wasn't sure what it was.

"Yes?" she replied. Her eyes stayed on course. She didn't turn her head to glance at me, she didn't even blink.

"I—I did save you, you know," I said.

This seemed to upset her. I could see her face crunch up. "Fine, perhaps you did," she said.

"Yeah, well, you have to admit you were the damsel in distress and I was the shining knight who came to—"

"I am not a damsel in distress," she shot at me.

"You sure seemed like one," I said, "but you know, that's totally my type."

"Will you just shut up," she growled, "I'm a Jedi. We do not give in to emotions."

"So what are you saying?" I asked. She seemed to let something slip but she doesn't even know me. I'm a dog, I would hit on any woman just to make her squirm but if the girl really has something, well, it's creepy. I don't know her!

"Nothing," she dodged my question.

We walked in silence. In the elevator, down the sunny streets of the Upper City, all in complete nerve racking silence. I wanted to grab her by her robes (which I had to give her. Seems old Brejik had a Jedi fetish) and demand that she tell me what she meant but I didn't. She had her Lightsaber now. I really didn't want her to kick my ass.

Carth, Mission and Big Z were all waiting inside the apartment. It seemed they were all chatting away on how we were going to get off the snob planet. "We need to go to the Lower City Cantina and look around Carth. There is no other way. I am telling you!" Mission said.

"I don't like the scum that hang around down there," he said.

"Scum? Listen buddy, I know a lot of them aren't the best of people and most of them smell like Bantha poo-doo but me and Big Z are not scum. And neither are my friends who might be able to get us away from here."

"I got our princess and she wasn't at another castle," I said sourly. Carth seemed to jump out of his seat when he saw Bastila.

"B-Bastila!"

"Carth," she smirked, "Glad to see you here among these—unlikely saviors."

"Hey," Mission protested, "I don't even know you!"

Zaalbar seemed to not care either way. He was happy sitting all by himself eating. There was nothing else that Wookie could want at that moment from the looks of it. Me, I was getting real irritated with all this banter.

"Bastila," I confronted her, "You need us just as much as we need you. Why don't you show us some respect?"

She smirked, again. Her pale blue eyes burned into me. "You're right," she said, "We need to work together. So, have you been thinking up a plan?"

"Save the damsel in distress," I said, "Other than that, we don't know much. You might want to ask Mission Vao, Zaalbar and mister Carth if they thought up anything while I was risking my ass to save you."

"Seriously," Mission said, "Kana nearly killed herself for you."

"I understand that," Bastila said. Her voice showed no emotion but her eyes told me everything. She wasn't looking at me, she was looking into me and that scared me.

"Kana Shaknaw," she mused, "Something tells me you have something to tell me."

"Excuse me?" I asked. How did she even know that? Yes, I wanted to ask her about the dreams I was having with her when I don't even know her. Yes, I wanted to know all of that but how the hell did she know?

"You had a 'dream'," she said matter-of-factly.

"I did. How did you know?"

"It seems that you are Force Sensitive and have seen a vision," she said. Whoa. I took all of that in and seemed to chew it over in my own head.

"Are you saying I could be a Jedi?" I asked.

"I don't want to say more on that matter." Her eyes peered into mine again. Something burned in me. What was this feeling? I wanted to wrap my arms around her and just… just. No. That was stupid. I don't know her.

"Then? Why are you asking me about this for?"

"What was the vision about?" she ignored my question.

"Darth Revan and you. You fought Revan and if history tells me right, you killed her."

"History does not serve you right."

"Whoa, you killed Revan?" Mission asked.

"No."

"Then?" Carth seemed interested now.

"The Council does not believe in killing its prisoners," she said. Her eyes did not move from mine. She held my stare and she knew she had power over me. I couldn't pull myself from her.

"But Revan died, didn't she?" I asked.

"Revan was overtaken and betrayed by her apprentice, Malek," she replied. It seemed like she wasn't fully answering my question. There was something she was hiding, I knew that.

"His flagship fired at Revan's when we managed to board it. Revan fell to the hands of that blast."

"I saw you," I said, "I saw you stand over her. I saw the look on your face when you pulled the mask off."

"Did you now?" she smirked. "Enough about this now. We need to figure a way off this planet and then I can take you to Dantooine."

"So you want to take me there so I can speak to the geezers of the Council? I thought there was only on Coruscant."

"There is one there, and it is the largest," she informed me, "But it is not the only one."

"Right, so are we taking Mission's advice then?" I asked.

"Perhaps that would be a good place to start," she said. "Let's get going."

I shrugged my shoulders, threw a pack over my back and walked out the door. I watched as everyone followed me, it was a feeling I liked and I wasn't sure why. We were stopped by a Twi'lek who looked bewildered.

"_You there,_" he said, "_Did you win the Swoop Race?_"

"I did," I answered.

"_Canderous Ordo wishes to see you. You can find him in the Lower City Cantina,_" he said. I wasn't sure who Canderous was but he might be the ticket we need to get off the planet, so I nodded my head.

"I'll be there."

We walked down to the cantina and sure enough, a man approached me. Well, he was huge, and he was a Mandalorian from the looks of it. His steel grey eyes peered into my own.

"Kana Shaknaw," he inquired.

"That would be me."

"So you won the big swoop race. Well, I happen to know that you broke into the Vulkar base to win it."

"Are you calling me a cheat?" I challenged him.

"Not in the least bit," he smiled. His eyes scanned the others for a moment before turning back to me. "I have a little deal to break with you. I need to get off this rock just as much as I heard you do."

"Who told you that?" I asked. I was actually curious about how he knew this.

"People talk," he replied.

"Fine," I said. He didn't answer my damn question but I wasn't about to start a fight with a Mandalorian. "What is it you want and what is it that you can offer us?"

"I can offer you a ship," he said, "The Ebon Hawk. She's Davik's little baby but I think its time he parts with it. Now, here's why I need you. As you know, the Sith have this rock locked up tight. So, what I'm getting at is, I need you to break into the Sith base and get the launch codes for me."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

Bastila found this a good time to interject, "How can we even trust you?"

"Listen sister, I'm giving you an option here. I need you and you need me."

She seemed to look him over and as she did with me, she seemed to look into him. "Fine, I don't sense any deception from this man."

"Thanks for approving Bastila," I said with dripping with sarcasm. "Fine," I turned back to Canderous, "We'll do it but how do I get in?"

"Davik wants me to pick up a droid for him," he said, "this thing is meant to break into the base. All you need to do is pick it up."

"Fine, then what? We get the codes and do what?" I really was interested in what he was thinking. There was something tactical about this guy, and it wasn't just because he was a Mandalorian.

"We go to his estate and take the ship," he smiled at me brightly. "All I have to do is tell the moron that you are interested in joining the Exchange. The old coot is always looking for new talent. He does a background check and we take the ship."

"Sounds easy enough," I laughed, "You got a deal."

Mission's face seemed to scrunch up like Bastila's does when something was bugging her so I decided to ask her what was wrong as we walked to the droid shop. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" she looked up at me. It was like I pushed her out of some deep rooted thought. "I—I, well, it's just that I'm not sure about leaving Taris."

"Why not?"

"My brother was supposed to come back for me. I mean, I don't know for sure, but what if he does come back?" Her tone was sad and her face sullen. She didn't seem like herself at all. I looked at her now with curiosity.

"Brother?" I mused, "Forget Taris."

Her eyes seemed to burn into me, "forget Taris?! It's my home!"

The entire group stopped for a moment and looked at the pair of us. Bastila, I could tell, was studying me. I could feel her blue eyes staring straight into my soul and it made my skin crawl. "Mission, I left my planet and I lived. There is nothing left here for you. You have Zaalbar and now us. Wherever your brother is, we'll find him. I'm sure he's out there somewhere. Why wait to let him find you when you could find him?"

"Fine, but if we bump into Lena, I'm so killing you."

I was about to ask her what the hell she meant by that but she walked forward and started a conversation with Zaalbar. I was dumbfounded. I didn't think I would be feeling so compelled to learn more about someone who was under me. Harsh, I know.

Bastila's eyes stayed on me and then I felt her next me. Her lips were curled up in an amused smile. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off her even as we walked, and I knew she knew it.

We finally made it to the damn shop. I had to convince the droid owner, Janice, to lower the price for Canderous. The bastard didn't give me the credits to pay for the damn thing. Honestly, if he wanted the damn launch codes so badly…

Anyway, that's not the point. I bought the little thing, such a cute droid. He beeped at me happily. At least, that's how I perceived it. A T3 model named T3-M4, master slicer. I already liked him.

"Ok," I addressed my team as we walked out of the shop. "Sith base is right this way, are you sure you want to go through this?" My eyes landed on Bastila but I moved quickly to Mission.

She seemed to think for a moment but finally she answered me. "Yes, let's just do this."

"Good."

T3 moved forward. It seemed the little guy knew exactly what he was needed for. His skills were fast. I would have never been able to get into the base even if I tried and I'm sure Mission was feeling a twinge of jealously.

We stepped inside to be unwelcomingly greeted by a Twi'lek receptionist.

"_You don't belong here,_" she complained, "_I would have recognized you!_"

I looked to Bastila who had her eyes on me. What was she doing? I felt like I was under a microscope with her. I felt her eyes on me and her ears. She wasn't just looking, she was listening. She had some nerve.

"I don't want trouble," I said, "Take 50 credits and get out of here."

I really didn't want the whole damn base to know I was there. That would have been a complete drag. She took the credits and ran off saying something about how she didn't like the job anyway.

I rested my eyes on the console and went to work looking at what we were working with. My eyes rested on the back room. "Bastila," I called her over. She strode over to my side and looked down at the camera feed.

"Yes, that is a dark Jedi," she said. She read my mind. I wanted to know if she knew who it was in the back room. I wanted to know if she had information on him.

"How did you—"

"He's not that tough I'm sure," she interjected. She didn't give me a chance to say much more. She merely walked away from me. She was starting to annoy me greatly. What was it she was looking for in me? Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

I overloaded a few stations to kill off some Sith and Sith Droids then backed away from the console. "Are we ready?" I asked my team.

Carth nodded his head. Mission was hesitant but nodded. Zaalbar nodded. Bastila, well, she didn't wait for an answer. She had already opened the front door and that was that. It was time to explore this base and get the hell off this snob rock.


	4. Last Stand on Taris

Thanks to everyone who is setting this to their alerts!

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Last Stand on Taris**

We trekked through the Sith base killing anyone or anything that stood in our way until Bastila stopped herself near a door. I looked at her with a slight sigh, "What is it?"

"What we need is in here," she announced.

"Bastila, I know what's in there," I told her. I already knew, we all knew. Carth seemed to shift next to me nervously. His eyes traced the door and then traced over Bastila.

"How are we supposed to fight a dark jedi?" he asked.

"With me leading the way of course," she said. Her voice was slightly nervous, I could tell, but there was still arrogance in it.

"You said he wasn't that tough," I snapped. I moved forward and began to pick the lock. Mission didn't seem as brave as me neither did the little droid we picked up. Ok, so perhaps it is wrong of me to say that. They just weren't as fast as me.

"_Kana, I don't want trouble with a dark jedi,_" Zaalbar grunted. He gripped his blaster and lifted it up anyway.

I turned around and looked at them all. "There's a hell of a lot of us and one of him, I think we can handle this."

Bastila pushed past me and opened the door. I would have been pissed at her rudeness but I had other things to worry about. I held up my vibroblade steadily because there in the middle of the room was a guy who looked like he was dunked in cream. He was completely white, red eyes and not very happy to see us.

"Bastila," he mocked. "So you got out of the Vulkar's grasp. I expected nothing less from you."

"She had help creampuff," Mission shouted over. She had guts after all.

"How dare you even—" he tried to finish his sentence but Bastila held her Lightsaber to his throat.

"You will not go near them," she hissed. "We want the launch codes and you will give it to us."

Jedi mind trick. It was only good for getting your way without blood spilling. His eyes narrowed, "you honestly think I am going to be swayed by that!"

His red Lightsaber came out with and they clashed into one another with a loud clash. My ears didn't seem to bleed as much as Carth's. For some reason, I was used to this noise. I wasn't even sure why. Carth held his blaster out, "We don't have to do this. Just give it to us. We out number you."

"Surrendering is not what a Sith does. We are not valued by weakness," he said. His voice was cold and just above a whisper. They began to fight violently as I backed myself away. Clashing and sparks seemed to spread out all over the metal floor. Bastila was a much more skilled fighter than I could have foreseen. She toppled this Sith over and held him up against a wall.

I couldn't allow her to have all the fun. I rushed in when I noticed he had overpowered her backwards. He didn't seem to notice me as I snuck up behind him. My blade found that his jedi robes weren't the best defense. What little padding her had was not on his sides, like most armors.

My blade sunk into his side causing him to fall over. His blade sunk back into its hilt. "You," he peered right into my eyes, "would make a good sith."

With that, he fell to my feet and blood slowly leaked from the wound. I wasn't sure what I hit, but I hit something he needed to live. I bent over his body and searched his pockets. "Gotcha," I uttered I pulled out the launch codes from his body.

"Why did you kill—" Bastila began but it seemed Canderous could care less.

"Good work, now we need to bring that to Davik and he'll have to let you in," he interrupted. "Come on. We have to do this now."

"Yeah," I smirked, "I—I feel weird and something is telling me that this planet isn't going to last much longer."

Once again, those blue eyes burned into me. I could feel her. Her emotions were complicated. She was both impressed and sickened by me. Somehow, I feel that she had this feeling for me before, but how could she?

A distant memory was bothering me as we walked out of the base and over to a cruiser that would take us to Davik's estate. I wasn't sure what it was but as we left I sat next to Bastila. I could feel her warmth as her robed skin touched my armored skin. There was so much between us. Why?

I closed my eyes and I saw her. She was looking at me, but was it me? Those blue eyes filled with a disapproving stare. "You know I don't agree with this, but if you feel so compelled to go against the Order then I have no choice but to follow you. They must never know."

"They are going to know. They are the Order of the Jedi," a voice came. It sounded like it was muffled and it sounded like mine. It was impossible though. I shifted my eyes from her face to the floor then over to a window. Space was sprawled out in front of my vision.

"I have many followers who agree that the Order is not going to help those who need it," the voice came again. "Bastila, I need you."

I felt her next to me, "I know you do but what if we all end up exiled?"

"Only one will go back to face that trail because only one will be bold enough to state her actions," I seemed to say. "You are the prized jewel who will never be tried because you will admit your actions here in this war."

"I do hope you are right," she said with a sigh. "Then again, your perception is beyond mine."

I felt a hand on my arm. Instantly, I opened my eyes to see Bastila looking down on me. A concerned look on her face as she said, "Are you alright? We need to talk once we get the chance but for right now, we're here."

She didn't give me much of a choice but to say, "Yes and alright."

Davik meant us with the bounty hunter known as Calo. We exchanged meaningless banter and he agreed to run a background check on me. Priceless. I didn't even know my background and this guy was going to find out? Doubtful. I said nothing as we were escorted to a room. He explained to us that there were slaves to give us massages. It seemed to spark my interest, even as I saw Bastila's eyes on me. "What?"

"I know what you are thinking," she said sourly. "And I don't think any of them are going to do that for you."

I figured a smaller group was going to be easier, so the rest of my team waited for me near by. Once we had the Ebon Hawk, we would pick them up and leave Taris. It was simple enough. If by any chance we could not get the Ebon Hawk, they would leave with a copy of the launch codes courtesy of T3.

I was nervous and needed to loosen up. I lead my small team down the hallway and into the slave quarters. All Twi'leks, figured. "Hey, you," I walked over to one who had a practically good looking face.

"_Yes_?" she turned around.

"Can you give me a massage? I'm feeling a little tense," I smirked.

"_Me_?" she looked curious. "_But I'm sure one of the male servants would be better for you_."

"No," I stated, "You are more of my type. Now, can you do it or not?"

She blushed slightly and nodded her head, "right this way." I looked back at Bastila. Her face was, jealous? Did I see the jealously or was I making it up? I wasn't sure. She really wasn't happy when she saw me leave into a private room. The slave laid me on a bed after she stripped me of my armor. Kinky.

I lay down on my stomach and allowed her to massage my tense back. She looked down at my skin and started a conversation with me, "_You have many scars on your back miss. Are you a… jedi?_"

"Excuse me?" I asked. "No."

She stayed quiet for a moment and I felt her fingers around my shoulders. Her voice came again, "_you have blaster wounds and I see some Lightsaber wounds as well. It seems that one grazed your back slightly."_

I didn't know what to say. I had no memory of it. I never fought anyone with a Lightsaber. I turned my head slightly, "I don't remember where that came from. In fact, I don't remember a lot of things."

"_You sound pained by this,_" she said as her hands brushed under my stomach slightly touching my breast. This made me jump slightly, but in a good way. It had been a while since anyone touched me so tenderly. I was usually met with a blaster to my face.

"Yeah, it's hard not knowing what your past is," I said, "I do remember it but very little of it. You understand right? Am I making sense?"

"_Yes,_" she said. If I wasn't a somewhat nice person, I might have taken her on her advances towards my chest. Somehow, Bastila was in my head and I couldn't indulge myself. Once the massage was over, I was outside in my armor again. Bastila looked at me with a jealously in her eyes and this time I was sure that was it.

"Honestly, you are just as bad as a man," she said sourly. Canderous laughed hard.

"Lighten up sister," he said, "I like you Kana. You are like a man, but much softer." He laughed again. "You are going to make a great ally. Come on, we need to get to the ship though. Hope you are relaxed."

I winked at him and then turned to Bastila, "oh I am. And if we weren't in such a hurry I might have done more than just a massage."

I saw it again and this time I felt it. Jealously. It rushed through her and into me. I began to laugh. So, Bastila Shan, the Jedi had the hots for me? Was this it? I ignored it for now as we made our way through the base. We silently snuck into a room with a computer. I began to go to work on it. I sliced into it and unlocked the hanger door. This didn't seem to set off any alarms so I stepped away from the console. Bastila ran close to me as we made it to the hanger bay door.

I took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked inside. Davik and Calo were inside and the sith bombardment had begun. The room shook, and the pieces of the station were falling on us all.

"Well, well, what do we have here," Davik said. "Thieves in the hanger!"

"I'll take care of them," Calo snorted.

"Make it quick," Davik said, "This whole hanger is going to come around our ears!"

If they wanted a fight, they were most certainly going to get one. I held up my vibroblade, Bastila's Lightsaber came to light and Canderous fired up his blaster.


	5. New Beginnings

Thanks to everyone who has put this story on their alerts. I know I'm really slow with updates but I hope the wait isn't too bad. I hope you are enjoying my version of Revan's story!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - New Beginnings**

I didn't have much time to react. All around me, blaster fire. Something in my head just clicked out, run! Go! Get them! I didn't even need another warning. My feet began to move and I was next to Bastila. Her Lightsaber clashed into Davik's suit. I could smell the burned metal as she picked away at him but I had other ideas.

From behind me, Canderous shot blasters at Calo. I saw the snake go for something in his pocket but I was way too busy stabbing Davik in the ribs. He let out a cry, "damn it! You dirty little—CALO!"

"We're out numbered," Calo said. "Not much of a fight but I'm going to end this here. The Sith are going to bring this hanger down around our ears and if I die you are all dying with me."

He held up what I knew he had in that coat of his, a thermal detonator. Classic Calo. He held it up over his head but before he could throw it, Lady Luck came to save the day. The hanger beams came down on his head and poor Davik, who was already bleeding horribly from my attack. I looked at them for a moment with a twisted smile. Serves them right was the only thought in my mind.

"Are we ready to get off this snob rock?" I asked my team. Bastila's eyes were locked on mine and I could feel her burning into my soul. She merely nodded her head. I turned to Canderous who was more of a man of action; he was already opening the hatch to the ship.

I ran over to pilot the ship and I eased it out of the hanger bay with Bastila at the other set of controls. Her eyes were on me for a moment but then peeled away to pay attention to her steering. We picked up the others and I allowed Carth to take the wheel. He was, and I had to admit this, a much better pilot.

"Crap!" I heard him say the second I let him take command.

"Great, what are you crapping about this time?" I asked bitterly.

"Sith fighters and they are coming in fast. They don't want anyone leaving Taris it seems," Carth said.

Bastila didn't turn her head to me but I didn't need her to. She was looking at me in a way I've never been looked at. Well, at least I think so, I couldn't remember. She was looking at me through the force.

"Man the blasters, you and Mission," she said. "Now."

"Yes ma'am," I said with a slight purr. I felt her body tense and I laughed. As I ran I called to Mission, "come on! Help me blast some Sith."

She didn't seem happy at first but her smile came when I said the last part of my sentence. "Really? Me? Thank you!" Mission's voice squeaked a bit with excitement and I couldn't help but to smile.

We both ran up to the turrets and I took aim at some Sith fighters. Through my communicator, I called over to Mission, "You have left and I have right, got it?"

"Roger that:" her voice came into my ears. I nodded my head and began to spin myself around. One by one I blasted them away. We didn't go without damage though. While I was blasting one out of the sky, the other snuck up and hit us. The shields weren't that great on this ship. I took notice of that quickly.

Once the last was blown I heard Carth's voice, "Good work you two. All clear, we are ready to head into Hyperspace. Kana come to the cock pit when you are ready."

"So where are we taking this bucket of bolts?" I asked once I entered the cock pit. I saw Bastila standing still. Her eyes weren't on anything and I knew she was lost in thought. Her slender arms were crossed over her chest.

"Well I'm not sure what plans we have from here on out but I think we need to report Bastila to the council. I'm sure they want to know she's alive and I know the Republic wants to as well," Carth said.

"Dantooine," Bastila said out of the blue. Her eyes didn't meet mine this time. "Remember what I told you earlier?"

"You want me to go to Dantooine to talk to a bunch of geezers," I said bitterly. The idea just didn't sit well with me. I was way too old to be a Jedi, even I knew that. I'm 24, and Bastila here must be 22 and has been training all of her life. There's no way.

"I really wish you wouldn't call the Council that, Kana," she said .Her mouth snarled a bit as her eyes finally met mine. It was just a moment before her deep blue turned from my steel blue. "I need you to talk to them because I don't have all the answers."

"Alright, fine, plot a course then," I said. "I'll be resting if you need me."

I left the cock pit and tracked my way back to the crew quarters. I laid myself down in bed. My head was just filled with spinning thoughts and I knew I should have remembered something but I didn't. Nothing came to me and it was driving me wild with rage. I turned over in bed and closed my eyes.

--

Another vision came to me. I was standing with my back to a door. Was it me? I wasn't sure. I turned around to see Bastila. What was she doing in my head again? "Revan," she called out, "I can't do this anymore. I'm just going to go back to the council."

"Go then," the voice came out. It sounded like mine, but was it?

"You have to understand and please don't be angry with me," Bastila pleaded.

"I don't get angry Bastila," the voice said.

"This war has changed you," she said. "You aren't who you used to be and it hurts me."

"We had to do this. Go back and see if the council can forgive you for following me this far. I have heard that my general has been exiled."

"That is just a risk I am willing to take," she said. "To think I loved you."

--

I woke up in a sweat. I felt someone standing behind and I spun my body around. "Bastila, you actually scared me," I said.

"You need to disconnect your mind before you see something you might regret," she said softly.

"You and Revan huh?" I said with a smirk.

She wasn't happy. I could feel it. Something in her eyes when she looked at me made me wonder. "It's none of your concern, please don't look into it. We are going to Dantooine and we are going to fix this bond."

"Good, I want you out of my head," I said bitterly. I felt a wave of hurt. "Why do you even feel so strongly about me?"

"I can't answer that," she said. I could have sworn I heard her sob softly, "we are almost there. Please, don't look into it."

With that, she left the room and left me to my thoughts. My head was heavy. It transferred to my feet and legs which didn't want to lift me out of bed. I finally convinced myself to move. I was out in the cockpit again and outside the window I saw a place I knew I had been to. How? I knew I was never here.

I turned around to Bastila, "are we ready to go then?"

"Yes, the rest of the crew will be in good hands, it has to be just you and me," she said.

"What is with all the secrecy?" Carth said suddenly. "I don't like it. Why is she going to be having a council with them?"

"Carth please," Bastila sighed. "I need her to come with me and you need to look after the others. We will not be long."

I stood silently as Bastila brushed past me. "Come," she whispered as her hand clasped mine. I felt a rush of attraction at that moment and no matter how much I pushed it back, I couldn't. It was there and it was strong.

--

"Bastila! It's great to see you alive," a tall man said. The rest of the council was silent. I could feel all of their eyes on me. I had to avoid their stares but it was so utterly hard. Bastila stood next to me and I could feel her take in a deep breath.

"This is the one I was telling you about," she said. "She seems to have a bond with me and she seems to be force sensitive. Kana, tell them about the visions please."

I looked up to a small little guy. I had never seen anything like him in my life but I wasn't shocked for some reason. "I saw Revan," I said. "Nothing more. She was just fighting Bastila."

"Is that all?" the little guy said. "Bastila, is she the one you have a bond with?"

"Yes Master Vandar," Bastila said. Another guy to my right seemed to be displeased with the whole thing. I could feel it bouncing off of him.

"She's way too old to train," he said flatly. The man who greeted Bastila laughed.

"Vrook, you need to understand that not all things work the way you want them too," he said. The one that didn't seem to like me, Vrook looked at me sourly.

"I sense something dark in this one and I just—"

"Enough," Vandar said. "We will discuss this more. Please come back in a while. Bastila, please escort Kana back to her ship."

Bastila bowed and walked past me, "Come on Kana."

"What is with them?" I said to her once we were outside.

She didn't say anything but kept walking. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. Our faces were inches away from each other and I could sense her body tense. "What is it that they need to talk about? I have the option to control the force right? Like you? I can be like you?" I pressed her.

"You wouldn't want to be like me, first of all," Bastila said. Her breathing was sharper than before. She took in a deep breath and her stare moved from my eyes to over my shoulder. "Second of all, this is a big choice. Not all force sensitives can become Jedi. You have to understand that. And well, given your past…"

"My past?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. "There's something you aren't telling me."

"You were a smuggler Kana," she said. "Not the best material for a Jedi."

"Thanks a lot Bastila." I let go of her and marched off to the Ebon Hawk. I didn't turn around to see her, I just said over my shoulder, "let me know when they are ready. I'm going to go rest."

I walked into the ship and completely ignored Carth who was wondering what was going on. I didn't want to deal with him or anyone else on my ship at that moment. I went back to my bed and curled myself into a ball.

--

The hours seemed to pass and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are they ready?" I asked. I knew it was Bastila. I didn't even need to turn around to see her.

"Yes," she said. "Kana, I don't want you to be angry with me."

My eyes flew open. "You said the exact same thing to Revan," I pointed out. I blinked and flipped my body around. I saw the nervous look on her face.

"I did," she said. "I don't like anyone being angry with me." She looked away from me and turned her body around. "Come. I think you may want to hear this sooner than later."

--

"Kana Shaknaw," Vrook greeted me sourly. "We've come to a decision. Please stand before us."

I did what I was told and all of them looked at me. "We have decided to allow you to train but I must warn you, this will not be an easy task. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said slowly. I looked over to Bastila. Her head was down and I could have sworn I saw slight tears in her eyes. My attention was grasped by the Twi'lek master of the group.

"You will begin training with Bastila," he said. "You will benefit from her bond with you."

"I just hope this doesn't lead you down an all too familiar path," Vrook said. I looked at him for a moment. I had no idea what he was talking about. My smuggling days?

Bastila came close to me, "come."

I followed her out and we stood together out in a courtyard. I could sense something in her but I couldn't place my finger on it. I decided to break the silence. "So, you and me huh?"

"Yes, here," she tossed me a vibroblade. I caught it in my hands and held it up. I was surprised to see she didn't have her Lightsaber. That's where it began. I was rotated from her to Dorak for over three months.

--

During my stay, I was given quarters with the rest of my crew on the enclave. Most of them were curious but I wasn't allowed to say a word so I didn't. For once in my life I felt that I was actually doing something worthwhile and I didn't want to screw it up.

I laid down in a bed around three weeks of training. My head was blurred from using the force. It wasn't an easy thing. However, they seemed to think I was making the most progress which surprised me. I closed my eyes for a moment when I felt someone come in.

"Bastila," I said with a smirk. I felt her freeze beside me.

"I thought you were asleep," she said softly. "You've had a long day."

"I did," I said. "But I wasn't fast asleep yet. Besides, you aren't that smooth. I'm a scoundrel remember? I can sense a mouse crawling across the floor." I sensed her so much more. The more I dove myself into the force, the more I could feel her.

The more time I spent with her, the more I wanted her. Something in my head wanted to jump on this but she seemed to have other ideas.

"Right," she said. "I'll leave you then to rest."

I wasn't going to let her walk out of the room until I said what I had to say. I grasped her arm and pulled her back down. I opened my eyes and sat up to meet her face. Once again, we were inches away from each other. Once again, I felt her breathing speed up. I was inches from her mouth, "you never answered me before. You and Revan had a thing? Isn't that forbidden?"

"I did and yes it is," Bastila replied. She tensed up on me. I felt it so clear. She didn't want to remember it but somehow I knew every moment she was with me, she was reliving it and I wasn't sure why.

"So why did you do it?" I asked.

"Revan was very persuasive," she said slowly. "She had a charm to her that not many do. I—I feel that same thing when I'm near you. You have that same knack."

"Are you telling me you have the hots for me like you did for Revan?" I asked bluntly. Once again, she was tense. Even more tense than she was before. Her breathing was sharp and heavy. Her eyes were wide like a doe in headlights.

"Absolutely not you scruffy nerf herder!"

"Whoa!" I said with a smirk. "There's a fire in you Bastila Shan, I hope you never let that burn out."

She didn't say a word and merely leaned on me for a moment. "Please don't get the wrong idea," she said. "I really do think of you as a scruffy unkempt girl half the time but at other times I see someone I loved in you and it scares me."

"You loved Revan," I said.

She leaned on me harder and I felt her arms come around me. "I did," she whispered. "But that was the past and we aren't allowed to love. Stupid rule, I know but like I told you when we first met, Jedi aren't allowed to have emotions. Love leads to destruction and a broken heart. Revan broke me and I still carry that bitterness with me."

"But I remind you of her?" I asked.

"Yes, you remind me of what she used to be," Bastila said. She slowly got up and looked down at me. I must have looked confused because she smiled and said, "You do look cute when you are completely confused. I'll see you tomorrow for more training. Don't tell anyone a word about this ok?"

"I—I won't," I promised. She smiled and walked out of the room. I was once again alone in the darkness. I laid myself down and just looked to the ceiling. What had just happened?


	6. The First Lightsaber Again

Sorry for the really long delay in updates. I'm writing a few more stories so it takes me a while to get the chapters written and ready. I finally got the nerve to write today so here is the next chapter! yay! Rejoice!

Thanks to paxm, Sol Veritas, and Squeaky Phantom for your reviews. Just so everyone is clear, this is a fRevan/Bastila and later on in our story, fExile/Visas story so as long as you are ok with femmeslash... I know a lot of people into KOTOR don't dig the femmeslash but I wanted to write the story differently because Carth sucks and Female Exile and Visas is just sexy.

Anyway, without anymore rambling:

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The First Lightsaber... Again**

Training went on as usual after that night and it seemed that either I or Bastila was ready to admit the close call we had. I kept to myself for the next few months and finally I was approached by Zhar. "Well, Kana, I think the council wants to see you once again," he said.

I raised one eyebrow, "so am I ready to advance?"

He chuckled a bit, "it would seem so, please do follow me."

I followed him down the hallways, that now, I was familiar with. I turned my head to see Bastila following me closely behind. Why was it that everywhere I turned she was there? As if it were bad enough having her in my head, but having her so close it was just unnerving half the time. Zhar took his place next to Vandar and my next encounter with them began.

"Kana Shaknaw, I'm very pleased with how fast you have gone through training," he told me. He nodded his head a couple of times and continued on with, "I think it is time for you to learn the code once more and once you have you may continue training with Master Zhar."

"Thank you, sir," I said with a slight bow of my head.

"Come to me for it once again," Vrook said. His voice was cold. Colder than he was when I first got here. I was really starting to wonder what the hell was wrong with him. I wasn't a bad person. Sure, I had a temper. Sure, I'm dark but what does that have to do with anything? Alright, alright, so I don't really believe completely in this light side non-sense but I really don't like the dark side either. So what? Does that make me a bad choice for a jedi?

I strolled up to Vrook and stared at him for a moment. It seemed like his eyes burned into mine and the awkward nature of this arrangement made me say something. "I'm ready to learn the code once again for the last time Master."

"Good," he smirked coldly. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle it," I said with a smile. I wasn't going to let his grouchy demeanor get to me. I knew I had what it takes. Don't ask me how I did, but I did. I walked away from him with a chip on my shoulder. I left him there with the others to watch me walk away with my head held high. I knew I could do this.

"Master Zhar," I tapped him lightly on his shoulder. "I'm ready to advance and become a padawan."

"Excellent!" He turned around to face me and nodded his head a lot like Vandar would have. "First task is first, recite for me the Jedi Code," he asked.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force," I recited softly. I surprised myself with the smooth tone of my voice.

"Good! Very good, next up is the most important part," he said. "You must construct your own Lightsaber." He pointed back to the main chamber. "I need to know what crystal to give you. Please see Master Dorak for that."

I walked back over to them. They were all standing there like stone. Not one of them made a move as I approached Dorak. "Master Zhar said I should see you about choosing a crystal."

"Indeed you should," he said. "We have certain colors that pertain to certain types of people. I just want to ask you a few things to see where you would land. I've studied you all these months and I must say, I think I might have you pegged, but just to be safe…

"Right, so, what would you think is the best thing for a jedi to have?"

"Trick question right?" I laughed. He laughed a bit but I could tell he didn't want my smart mouth, he only wanted an answer. "Brains. We need the brains to figure out what we are going to do and when. No amount of brawns can solve the problem if there is one which knowing our past, there always will be one."

"Just as I expected," he nodded. "You face a dark jedi and you see a chance to sway him or her back to the light, do you take that chance?"

"Of course I do," I said. "I wouldn't want to kill someone who didn't really believe in all that dark side mumbo jumbo."

He nodded. I'm guessing that's exactly what he thought I was going to say. "Last one then, you are at a locked door, what do you do?"

"I slice it," I said.

"Imagine that it would be very hard to slice or that it can't be sliced," he said.

I had to think. "I would most likely get around that with some kind of key card or if I could I would try to slice into a near by computer to open it, if all that fails then I would most likely use my Lightsaber to open it. However, doing that would have the whole place on me and I don't usually like that.

"Most likely, I would try my very best to get around their security one way or the other."

He grinned and handed me a green crystal. "You earned it."

I jogged, almost, back to Zhar. He looked down at the color and started to laugh cheerfully. "Oh, I knew that would be your color," he said. "Take these parts and you will find more in that workbench. May the force guide you."

I walked off with the parts he gave me, the crystal and a head full of nothingness. I wasn't sure what I was doing. Throughout all my training no one told me how to make one of these things. I could sense Bastila looking at me even though she was in the room with the other council members. Why was that?

I had to shake her off as I looked down at the workbench. Ok, no big deal. I've used one of these many times in the past to make my armor better and to upgrade some weapons. I gulped. This Lightsaber was a hell of a lot more different than a blaster or a vibroblade.

I took another breath. My hand slide onto a piece and I wasn't sure what happened next but it seemed my memory kicked back. I began to build something. It was familiar as I clicked the pieces together. The hilt, it was something I knew I once had but that was impossible.

It must have been my imagination. I looked at it. It was black mostly and I wasn't even sure why I had done that. Bastila's hilt was very light with silver and gold decorations. Mine was just silver and black. The buttons that released the blade were white, one black button in the middle. It was so comfortable in my hands. With a click of that black button the green blade shined through.

I held it up in awe. I was here. I finally made it but for some reason I felt that I had done this many years ago. I felt that at one time I was standing in this spot holding up the Lightsaber exactly the same way. It was a stance of triumph. I allowed the blade to retreat back into its hilt and I turned my head to Zhar.

"Good," he said. "Now you have one last task to uphold."

At that moment, Bastila came into the room. Her eyes landed on the hilt of my Lightsaber and I could have sworn there was something there. It was this look that I could have sworn I saw on her face in my bedroom months ago. She just reminded me of someone who was remembering some lost memory.

I shook it off as Zhar said, "I need you, Bastila and perhaps one other member of your crew to explore the Ancient Grove. It has been blackened by the taint of one fallen Jedi. Your last task, Kana, is to bring her back to us."

"I understand Master," I bowed my head. "Would you like me to start now?"

"Yes, but please," he handed me some simple Jedi robes. "Put these on first. You will get Padawan robes once you return but for now these will help you guide the force with more ease than that light armor you have on now."

I nodded my head and turned to Bastila. "Once I'm done, you, me and Mission can head out."

"Why Mission? Shouldn't we take Carth with us?" she asked.

"No, I want Missions' brains out there with us," I said. "I think Carth might come in handy but not right now."

--

I walked ahead of her and I could tell she was following me. I looked over my shoulder at her. Her head was bowed down, her eyes were somewhere else and finally, once we reached my room, I had to ask her. "Why are you following me?"

"Oh!" she looked up. She didn't have an answer and I knew it.

"Do you want to come in? I mean, there's nothing on my body that you haven't seen before right?" I opened the door with my key card and allowed her to go in front of me. She shyly moved in front of me and sat down on my bed.

"You know," I started as I took off my armor top. "There's something about this room that just makes me feel like I've been here but I know that's really silly." I felt her eyes on my chest. I smiled.

"Well, it might just be deju vu," she noted.

I turned around to take off my pants. I slipped the shoes off my feet and then slowly began to remove them. The weight of her stare was enough to make me want to burst out in laughter but I knew it would ruin the moment. I turned back around to her, full frontal. "It might be," I replied. I cocked my head at the robes.

"It was nice of the masters to give you robes," she said. "I was in commoner clothing for a long while before I was allowed into Jedi robes."

"These are sort of like commoner's robes though," I stated. I began with the pants. I slipped them on slowly and my eyes didn't leave hers. She wasn't locked with my eyes, but with my hips. As I put the tunic on, I wanted to make sure that it would get caught a bit on my breasts.

She stared. I turned around to tease her and she was disappointed. A large smile spread over my face as I put my belt on, then my Lightsaber. Finally, my boots were on and then I light robes over my arms. "How come you only wear your tunic?"

She looked into my eyes finally as I turned around. "I find robes distracting when in combat," she said.

"You act like we're in combat that often," I noted.

"We are," she retorted. "You, um, you look good."

"Do I?" I asked with a sly grin. I saw her recoil a bit.

"Well, as good as a scruffy nerf herder can," she laughed.

I couldn't help it; I let out a laugh myself. I held out my hand to her and without much thought, she grabbed a hold of me. I lifted her to her feet and allowed her to nearly fall on me. She gasped a bit as our faces were once again inches away from one another.

"So, are you ready to make me a padawan?" I asked her. The tone of my voice was dripping with seduction even though I really didn't intend for it to be that way.

She hesitated and then finally said, "Of course. We should get Mission and begin your task."

"You mean our task," I smiled. "I'm doing this with you."

"And Mission," she reminded me.

"She can watch," I winked.

She grinned and pushed herself away from me. "Come on you nerf herder."


	7. Juhani

I had the inspiration to do a chapter so here it is!

Thanks to Squeaky Phantom, Brenthewise, and paxm for your reviews. I know I'm taking the story slow but it will pick up soon enough... I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Juhani**

"Are you sure you want to take me along with you?" Mission squeaked as we walked down the long narrow hallway to the outside world. I turned my head around to look into her eyes.

"I need you right now," I said. She beamed again and said, "Thank you Kana!"

"We really need to focus out there," Bastila interjected. "I have a bad feeling about this one."

"Why? Because she's a dark Jedi? They all aren't that bad Bastila," I said. "Most of them just need a little convincing."

"How did you know it was female?" Bastila threw a suspicious look my way. I shrugged my shoulders at her. She curled her lips in a disapproving smile. "Very well and to answer you, yes, it is because this person is a dark Jedi. Also, need I remind you that dark Jedi are the ones that are out to kill us."

"Yeah yeah," I dismissed her. A protocol droid met us at the gates. "Greetings," he beamed. "The masters of the council have granted you access to the outside grounds. Please do be safe."

With that, the door opened up and allowed us access to the grounds. The sun was shining bright over the land and held everything in its path in a warm embrace. I breathed in the sweet air of the grass and took in the different languages of the common people around me. It was nice. It was nice to be outside and not in some space station. It was nice seeing other people that weren't in my crew but somehow I knew one or more of them was going to piss me off so the feeling went away rather quickly.

Mission came up behind me. She pulled on my robes which caused me to turn around to face her. Bastila seemed to raise an eyebrow at this behavior. "Kana," she whispered to me. "Do you really think I should be out here helping you on something for them? I mean, wasn't all this supposed to be a secret? I really don't want anyone mad at me. I mean, I don't think Bastila likes me very much."

"Mission, like I told you inside, I need you right now," I said. "Don't worry about a thing, ok?"

"Kana, why do you need me?" Mission asked me. Her face was twisted in confusion. She was a sweet kid but stuck to herself and Zaalbar most of the time so I could see how she was a little unsure.

"Because you are quick witted, smart and able to talk to people to make them see the light. You are so… light," I said. And she was. I could see it bouncing off her blue skin. She was a good soul. Alright, so she stole. She cheated. She got into Cantina fights. But did that make her a bad person? No. The Force didn't think so and neither did I.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yes, now come on before Bastila drags us by our ears," I said with a laugh. I could feel Bastila tense near me and give me another disapproving look. She was uptight but I think with enough time around me, she might come down from her high horse. At least I was hoping.

We walked around the grounds and into the grassy fields for what seemed like only a few minutes when Bastila stopped cold in her tracks. She took out her Lightsaber and looked forward. "There, you see them?" she asked us. Mission was already getting nervous. She pulled out her blaster from its holster and pointed it up. "See what?" she asked shaking the blaster from place to place.

"The kath hounds," Bastila said. "Straight ahead."

I looked in her direction and sure enough, kath hounds were there. I pulled out my Lightsaber with ease. Bastila stared at me and I nearly surprised myself with how I was holding it. It was overhead, pointing straight out, just like Revan would hold it and how she held it to Bastila.

She tensed near by and when our eyes met I saw something I never saw in her, fear. "They are just kath hounds Bastila," I said. "Get a grip."

"It's the hounds I fear, but come on, there's no time," she said. I was going to retort to her but she ran forward and into battle. I could hear Mission's blaster go off behind me as I rushed forward. I gave a good force jump into the sky and landed on the other side of the hound and landed a stab to its hind quarters. It squealed and fell to the ground in defeat. Bastila eyed me with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Some habits die hard," I said with a smile. We fought so many kath hounds on our way that I nearly lost count. Finally, we were in a large clearing. Bastila took in a deep breath and placed her saber on her belt. She turned to me with a smile, "this is the Ancient Groove. Come, I feel the taint near by."

I mimicked her speech and smile behind her back as she turned around which made Mission laugh uncontrollably. Bastila turned around, "something funny?"

Mission was about to say something but I went ahead and said, "I made a kath hound joke. Sorry bout that. Come on; let's go convert some dark Jedi." I started to walk in front of her with a large smile on my face. I saw someone meditating in what seemed to be ruins. I looked closely at them and decided that they were indeed ruins. I took a step and I felt Bastila's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this so brashly?" she asked. I turned my eyes to her with a grin. "It wouldn't be me if I didn't. There's nothing to fear but fear itself and if she wishes to die then we just might have to get it over with now."

Bastila said nothing and let me go. I walked off about 10 feet ahead of the other two and stood directly in front of the woman in the clearing. Her yellow eyes turned on to me and a snarl curled up on her cat like lips. There was no doubt in my head that was a Cathar. She stood up with defiance in her posture and held her red blade to me. "What do you want Jedi?" Her voice was dripping with ice as she said the word 'Jedi'. I held up my hands to her.

"Nothing," I said. "I just came to see why the hell you decided to run away and be a dark Jedi hermit is all."

"Hermit? Did the Order make you do this? Are you some hopeful? The only reason you have come here is to kill me, but I will not make it easy for you!"

"Whoa! No! Hey!" I tried to reason with her but her blade was already coming near me. I could feel the heat feeding off of it. With one quick swoop, I pulled out my blade and countered her. I held her with my green blade and pushed her back into the ruins. "Listen and listen good, I'm not here to kill you but if you leave me no choice than I just might have to," I warned her through gritted teeth.

"You lie," she snarled and pushed back on her blade into mine. I stumbled slightly but regained myself quickly. I held the Lightsaber overhead and charged into her, she couldn't counter, I hit her shoulder padding. She hissed out and slashed my robes with her blade. I jumped back before she could do more and that's when Mission and Bastila decided to help out. I could hear Bastila's blade go off and Mission's targeting system come online but it wasn't fast enough.

The Cathar held out her hand and threw a static field around Bastila and Mission freezing them in place. I turned my head to them then back at her. "So you have a problem with only me?" I asked.

Her eyes were burning into mine. She was in a complete rage. Again she charged at me and again I parried her attack. Our blades clashed over the sound of the wind. Every time I got close to her, she would jump back and meet my thrusts with just as much force. I know that if Canderous was here, he would have appreciated her warlike spirit.

With one blow, I disarmed her. She turned her eyes to her fallen blade and then back up to me. "Kill me if you must," she said.

"Listen again, I will not kill you unless you use the force to bring that saber back into your hands, got it?" I pressed my blade to her shoulder pads in her robes. She looked up at me, defeated she nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked her. "And tell me clearly why the hell you are throwing your life away to be a hermit."

"My name is Juhani," she replied slowly. "I—I killed my master by accident. I gave into my instincts. I'm nothing more than an animal that cannot be controlled."

I laughed a bit. "So you just gave up because you killed your master? Sounds weak to me."

She glared at me. "You know nothing of what I went through! You know nothing of my people!"

"Actually, I know more than you might think I do. I know that you Cathars are at a constant struggle with your inner instinct and with the Order's teachings. But here's what I have to tell you, giving in to what you are is not going to dark side. It's just losing control. I lose control all the time and it scares the shit out of me but I will not give up to the other side.

"Rage is something that they teach you not to have but that only makes you angrier. You have to control it before it controls you like it obviously did. That's why you fell. It's not because you killed her, it's because you bottled it up and blew up. Emotion is nothing to be ashamed of; it's losing control of those emotions."

She looked at me as if I had something completely profound. "Y—You're right," she whispered. "What have I done? The Order will not take me back in this state, will they?"

"Juhani, I believe that if you redeem yourself with me they will," I said with a smile. The blade pulled back into my hilt and I held out my hand to her. "What do you say?"

I felt her hand land on mine and with my strength I lifted her up. Once she was at eye level with me, I let go of her hand and called her blade from the ground into my hand. "Here, why don't we get you another crystal for that," I smiled at her once again.

She bowed to me. "Thank you Master Jedi," she said. "Thank you."

"Whoa, I'm no Master," I said.

"In my eyes, you are," she said.

She held up her hand and released Bastila and Mission who were disorientated. "Kana! Watch out! She has a weapon!" Mission called out. Bastilla, whom I knew felt the peace in Juhani, pulled back her saber.

"What are you guys doing? She's going to kill us!" Mission called out.

"It's fine Mission," I reassured her.

Bastila walked closely to me on my right side while Juhani seemed to be walking just as close to me on my left side. It was at this moment that I wished I didn't have a connection to the force. I felt jealously from both of my female followers and a bit of frustration from my young scoundrel companion. I didn't understand the jealously at first but it was clear once we reached the door to the enclave.

"Juhani?" a female voice rang. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Juhani told the woman. She seemed to beam at her return and that's when it hit me, there was something more between these two, well at least on one end.

"Thank you," the woman shook my hand. "The council wants to see you both as soon as possible but I just had to see if you were okay Juhani."

"Belaya, I'm fine," Juhani reassured her once again. "This Jedi saved me from myself. I—I must go. Thank you once again."

Juhani left my side and I was left with Belaya. "Isn't she just great," she gushed.

"She's a Cathar who needs to learn how to control herself but not repress herself," I told her. "She can become great if she would just not deny herself."

Belaya fell silent. There was an awkward pause until she finally said, "thank you once again." She bowed her head lightly and rushed off. I turned to Bastila with a grin.

"What is it Kana?" she asked. Her face was now twisted in uncertainty and I believe it had something to do with the way I was staring at her.

"Is everyone on this rock bisexual or gay?" I asked with a laugh.

"What?! Most certainly not!" she said. "What makes you—Oh! Kana!"

Mission burst into laughter. "Just to reassure you, I'm not," she said. "But, you never know right? I mean what's the big deal anyway Kana? It's just love. Might as well not pick on gender right? Might as well pick up on their soul?"

"I agree," I smiled. My eyes were on Bastila as I said, "and I think our Juhani might feel that way and she might be feeling a little crush on me since I saved her from herself."

"You are so full of yourself!" Bastila exploded on me.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "I think you felt it too Bastila," I said. She sent daggers through my soul with her glare. I merely grinned and puckered my lips to her. "You can just kiss me and we can make up?"

"Stop it Kana," she turned her back to me. Mission started to laugh hysterically. "Alright guys, I'm going to go see what Big Z is up to. I'll talk to you later Kana and Bastila."

She turned her heel and rushed down the hall laughing with each step she took. "Mission's a good kid," I said. "She takes my jokes better than some other people I know."

"You weren't kidding," she said with her back still turned to me.

"Wasn't I?"

Juhani came to us at that moment and bowed her head to us both. "It seems I was wrong about my master's death. It seems I only injured her. How foolish of me to think that I could overthrow my master." Her yellow eyes peered into mine. "She wanted to test me and I think now I understand what she wanted me to learn. Her lesson to me was one of humility."

"Do you think you grasped that?" I asked her. Her eyes turned away from mine. "No, but I have been told to stay here for now. I must wait for you to finish your trial for if you pass, you will be my mentor."

I grinned. "So they have that much faith in me, do they?" I turned my head to Bastila who was now facing me. Her face was red with rage and jealously. Her emotions rushed through my body like a tidal wave. I placed my fingers over my lips with a smile. "Let's see what final task they have me, shall we?"

"Fine," Bastila turned around again and led me down the hallway into the council chambers once again. Vrook and Vander were the only two here. For some reason, that made me feel uneasy.

"Welcome back," Vander greeted. "We see you have brought Juhani back to the light and for that, we thank you."

"Yes," Vrook said slowly. "We have one last task for you but we do not want you to take this lightly."

"So, am I padawan yet?" I asked.

"Indeed you are, Padawan," Vander said. "You're new tunic and robes are on your bed."

I smiled. "Thank you sir," I bowed my head softly.

He grinned at me and said, "This last task is one that will last a long time I'm afraid. This task is one that we cannot trust to another crew."

"Why's that?" I had to ask.

"The Sith are pushing forward and if any of the known Jedi take this on, I'm afraid they will be killed," Vrook explained. "We need you to go to the ruins here on the grounds. Inside is something that we just can't get our hands on. I'm convinced that you have the knowledge to unlock it. However, I fear that this may lead you down a path you may be too familiar with."

I raised an eyebrow. I was going to question him. I wanted to ask him what he meant by that but Bastila was at my side again. Her arm rested on mine as she pulled me. "Come, we have to get ready for tomorrow," she said softly.

"May the force be with you," Vander said and with that, I was lead by Bastila back to my room.

She locked the door behind us quickly and turned her blazing blue eyes on me. "You mustn't make such 'jokes' around the crew," she said sternly.

"Whoa, the kissing joke?" I pressed. "It's that big of a deal. Mission's cool Bastila. She's most likely the only person I could tell—"

"No one has to know," Bastila drew herself close to me but she made she that she kept some distance between us.

"Know what? That you and me obviously have chemistry but you are being too stubborn and set in your Jedi ways to give me a chance?" I challenged her.

She cringed. "I know that I have an attraction to you but—"

"I have to ask you," I turned around and began to take off my robes, then my tabard and my tunic. All of this I did slowly and purposely to see her reaction. "Are you admitting to having the hots for me finally?"

"You are so full of yourself! I have said it once and I have said it again what makes you think that I would be so 'hot' for you. I mean, yes you are very charming when you want to be and—"

I turned around to face her. I was standing there in my bra, sash, pants and boots on with a smile on my face. "Bastila Shan, the first time we met, I thought you were nothing more than a snobbish Princess type of girl. But right now, you're completely human to me.

"You're scared that I'm going to hurt you like Revan did and you are afraid of what the council is going to tell you if they find out that we have a romance."

"Kana it's just that—" she had tears in her eyes as she bridged the gap between us. "I—I can't do this again so suddenly."

"Revan happened a long time ago," I said. I brushed my hand into her hair and let it loose from its pony tail. Her hair was soft to my touch and smiled like strawberries. I lost myself in the sensation. She closed her eyes as I stroked her and placed her hand on mine.

"I know she did," she said slowly. "But I'm just not sure if this is the best thing for me. Please, if I can just have some time Kana."

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Take all the time you need," I said. "It doesn't seem our bond is going to end anytime soon and I don't think I would want it to anyway." I turned away from her and began to put my new tunic on. It was dark brown in color, not like the light cream ones they had given me before.

I slipped into it and placed the black tabards on. I felt proper for once. As I slipped off my cream boots and pants, Bastila took a seat on my bed. She turned her pretty head to the small window that over looked the center courtyard. I felt her sigh. I felt the inhale of her breath and the power of her exhale.

As I pulled on my pants and my boots, she handed me my sash and belt. Once I was fully dressed she said, "You look like a proper Jedi now."

"Thank you," I said with a bow. She got up and handed me my robe. "You really should get some rest," she warned me.

I smiled sweetly and took in her scent as I said, "I will after some practice. I feel the need, after today's little fight with Juhani that I need to sharpen my skills. Somehow, I know they could be better."

"Fair enough," she said. I headed her to the door and our hands fell on one another in the darkly lit room. It was at that moment that I wanted to pull her into my body and kiss her deeply, passionately, but I held back. I held back because I knew she was uncomfortable.

We laughed nervously and she broke the touch, "I'll see you in the morning and we'll head off on that task."

"See you then."

The door closed behind and I felt the whole world drain away with her. "Screw it," I said to myself. "I'll practice tomorrow. Right now, I need her out of my head."


	8. The Road to the Forge

Well, this is a late update.... heh. I'm extremely busy writing my novel that I haven't had time to right fan fiction but here's some chapters! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Road to the Forge**

I slept for what felt like days. Bastila was right, I did need the rest. The sun's rays danced across my face and nudged out of my slumber. Slowly, I pushed the covers off of my body and slung my body over the side of the bed. My feet hit the floor with a hard thud and my mouth let a loud yawn escape my lips.

I quickly put my robes on and shook off the sleepiness. I grabbed my lightsaber and exited the room. There was so much going on in my head, between Bastila, her connection to me and how I reminded her of Revan, it was enough to drive any other person insane. At least I was able to sleep without prying visions.

"Look whose finally up," Bastila said when she saw me. Mission danced in place and rushed to hug me. I laughed at the intrusion.

"How long was I sleep for?" I asked. "I didn't go into an unexpected coma did I?"

Mission backed away. "Oh no! I just wanted to know if I can go with you again. I had fun yesterday," she replied.

"Well, I think that would be okay," I said. I looked to Bastila whose face was hard to read. It seemed I wasn't the only one being plagued by our recent conversations. It was true that I wanted to take some time off to see what she wanted to do about our little problem but at the same time I just wanted to be with her. I couldn't understand my longing.

"Why are they only allowing three people to go?" Carth asked. "I really hate how secretive and strict the Order is."

"The rules are there to keep the peace Carth," Bastila replied. "Once we leave we can decided how we are going to do squads but the council has made it clear, only 1 other person besides myself is to go with Kana."

"No one get all soft on me," I warned. "I'm picking Mission because I just have a feeling her skills are going to be needed."

Canderous chuckled. "Soft? Me? Ha! You let me know when you need me Princess and I'll be there to knock open a few heads," he said.

Carth cocked an eyebrow at him and cleared his throat. "Likewise, but just not in so many words."

"Alright, good, Mission and Bastila, whenever you are ready," I said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mission asked me.

"No, I'm not really in the mood right now," I replied. And it was true. I was on the edge of my seat. I even forgot about my promise to myself about practicing. Oh well, so much for that. I was never one to keep promises anyway.

Once we were packed up and ready to go, we left the enclave. We made our way through the fields killing kath hounds on the way. Bastila froze in front of some tall pillars once we were in an open field. The pillars seemed to make a hallway to a stone structure. I scratched my head and turned my head back to her.

"I feel like I've been here before," I said.

"You were," she said.

"How is that possible? I would have remembered being here wouldn't I?" I shot at her.

"We passed by this thing on our way to see Juhani," Bastila sighed.

I pouted my full lips. "Right, I knew that," I said. "Well, come on, we have to get inside and see what's going on here. Ha, I bet that's what old Vrook meant when he said that mystic all too familiar path thing huh? Yeah, it's because he knew I was here already. I didn't peg him for much of a joker."

Bastila sighed again. "Right Kana, you keep telling yourself that."

I walked up the hallway as my two companions treaded cautiously behind me. I looked up at the hulking building and a wave of nostalgia came over me. Now I know this wasn't because I passed by it on my way to save a certain Cathar. No, there was something more to this feeling and I couldn't place my finger on it.

I placed my hand on the stone slab that sat in the middle of the door and a vision ripped through my head. The pain surged as the images played out in my head. I was looking at a hand. It was gloved in dark suede. A man's voice came from behind me, "Revan are you sure this is it?"

"Of course I am," the familiar voice of Revan replied. "Just beyond this door is what we need to win the war. We can't turn back now."

"What about Bastila? Have you forgotten her? What about the Order? Are we sure about this?"

Revan turned her head to the man. He was pale white, metal trap jaw still wasn't there but that face was one I knew somehow and piercing light blue eyes. It was Malek alright. "You ask too many questions Malek. Just trust me and about Bastila, she'll come in handy when she comes with us. For now, we have to get to the star map. It will show us the way."

I snapped back to present to find Mission and Bastila holding onto me. It seemed that the power of vision knocked me back on my ass. "What happened?" Bastila asked.

"Vision," I said weakly. "Revan was here alright with Malek. They said something about Star Map, whatever that means." Somehow, I knew what that meant. In the back of me head, I just knew. And I knew it was beyond this door but I shook the sensation off.

"It means we have to get inside at any cost," Bastila said. "If Revan was looking for it there is a high chance that it was dangerous. Come on now Kana; let's try to get this done shall we?"

I shook my head I couldn't believe this, me, Kana Shaknaw, master of Revan visions. "Yeah, let's just get this out of the way."


	9. Exile's Story: Looking for Atris

Okay, this is from Exile's POV. Exile is going on a mission to find Revan and help with the star maps. I'm not doing this by cannon means and I'm going to change A LOT about the KOTOR II story. I'll be interchanging between Revan and Exile from here on out. I'll make it clear whose POV the story is in by the titles. Revan's Story and Exile's Story.

* * *

**Exile's Story: Chapter 9 - Looking for Atris**

"Leala Yolan," I heard a voice near me call out. I turned my dark blue eyes to see Kreia standing behind me. She placed her old, withered hand on my shoulder. Every time she did, it made my skin crawl. A lot had happened since I woke up on Peagus, the mining facility. Okay, maybe it hasn't been that much but to me it feels like a hell of a lot. So far, I met Anton, my old friend Bao-Dur and a young Jedi named Visas Marr.

Right now, we trekked around the Citadel Station looking for a way off the rock. You see, we were all arrested for not only blowing up the mining facility but for stealing a republic ship. I can't even remember how we got out of our little problem. Once here, Visas surprised us with a ship we could use but we would have to go look for a woman named Atris. I knew the name well enough; she was one of the ones who exiled me. I was very surprised to learn that she left the council.

"Kreia, I know what you are going to tell me but I trust this crew and I know that Revan is awake again. She's remembering who she was and that might be a good thing and it might be a bad thing. So please, spare me, I know already," I said.

"I know you know but I sense that Revan is feeling very confused. She goes from dark to light much like she once did," Kreia said. "I can sense her now. She is on her way to find the star maps as she once did."

"Maybe she's going to use them to fight the sith," I mused. "There has to be a reason why she's going after them. Correct?"

"She has no idea who she is," Kreia told me. That wasn't something I knew. There was a lot I didn't know. I was trying to rekindle myself to the force. You see, I followed Revan into the wars and for that I was stripped of my lightsaber and my connection to the force was destroyed. Kreia, whom I met on the mining facility, is trying to master me back into the force.

I built a lightsaber out of spare parts I found and lucky for me I bought one for Visas and Kreia off a seedy Rodian. I have no clue how he got a hold of two lightsabers but he did. Visas entered the chamber and Kreia shot her a disapproving glare. "What is it you want? Can't you see I'm having a conversation with the exile?"

"I can sense that," she said. "I feel that in time Revan will thread on the side of light but will not give herself to the Order. There are feelings for her companion that are going to lead her to resent the Order and its strict rules."

"Impossible," Kreia dismissed her. "Revan will go down the same path. It has been forseen."

"I'm not so sure," I said. "I have much hate right now for the Order and their rules. It's just so utterly stupid how they turned their backs on me! I was a war hero! They should have welcomed me back!" My voice shook as I spoke. If Visas had eyes, I know I would feel them burning into me.

"You see now why we can never go back," she said.

"Yes, I see now why we can never go back," I said. "We need to find Revan and speak to her."

"No," Kreia said. "We will meet with Revan but we must not tell her who she is. We must follow her and send her on a path away from the star forge!"

"I disagree," Visas said. "The Star Forge will win the war for the republic and that is something we must do."

"Listen, we are going to see Revan, we'll keep our mouths shut about who she was in the past but we aren't going to do a thing about the star maps. Let her find them. If she trends on the dark side, then we'll stop her and look for the forge ourselves. We need to stop the sith and we aren't going to do it without Revan."

"You are the captain," Visas said. "I shall follow you."

Kreia didn't say another word as she left my side. She walked forward and I sighed. "Visas, why do we need to see Atris?"

"She has a ship in her compound," she said. "She also has handmaidens that we can use on our journey. I can sense one of them is force sensitive. It would be most valuable to us if we could train her."

"Alright, the compound is just ahead," I pointed to it. "Come on."

Anton and Bao-Dur were both unusually quiet but I didn't press on it. I just figured they wanted to give the Jedi our time to converse about Revan, a name that made both of them feel uncomfortable.


	10. Revan's Story: Speaking in Tongues

**Revan's Story: Chapter 10 - Speaking in Tongues**

Once inside there was a dead body to greet us. He hadn't been dead for long but he was dressed in blue Jedi robes. Something tells me I wasn't the first person they decided to send in here. I knew what was so important in here and I knew I was the only one to open up what was in here. How did I know this? I wasn't sure.

"Know him?" I asked Bastila.

"Yes, that was Nemo," she said. "The council must have sent him in here to see what Revan wanted in here."

"So you know more then you are leading on huh?" I said. "So that's why I'm in here, because they need to see what Revan was up to?"

"That's part of it," Bastila said. "Kana, it's important that we find out what Revan needed in here so badly. There is something sinister about what she was up to and it's up to us to figure that out. Please, just help us."

I couldn't say no. Why was I going all soft? This wasn't me at all. I only looked out for myself. Was I losing myself or was I finding myself in this newfound compassion. I sighed. The smell of blood was almost too much for me to bear. Poor Nemo was sliced and diced by a droid.

I walked inside a bit further and in the center of the room was a huge droid. I wondered if this was the thing that had killed Nemo. It began to shake and rumble violently. It began to speak to me in a language I don't understand.

I shook my head at the droid. "I can't understand you, can you try another dialect?"

It switched to another dialect that I couldn't understand. I sighed, "I can't understand that either. Those are all ancient dialects. Try once more?"

"_Why have you come here again human? Did you not gather what you needed the first time you have come here?_"

"Hey, I understood that," I said. He was speaking Selkatha and obviously he had a screw loose. I was never here before but the weird thing was, I had memories of it. "I came to see what you have hiding in here. How old are you anyway?"

"_Yes, you had asked that same question the last time. There is something different about you this time human. __I am the Overseer. The Builders programmed me to enforce discipline among slaves while this monument to the power of the Star Forge was constructed._ _I cannot be precise but from my calculations I am nearly 25,000 years old."_

Bastila gasped behind me. "But that would mean that this droid is older than the Republic itself!"

"Seems that way," I said. "The other languages this guy was speaking, I know what they are but I just can't understand them. I mean, I can distinguish them but that's it. He tired Tusken, Rakatan, and then finally I understand Selkatha. Anyway, I believe that he is as old as he says he is."

"That's impressive Kana," Mission spoke up. I almost forgot the kid was with me.

"Thanks Mission but I don't really remember where I learned all of these languages," I said. I was being honest, something I knew I was never good at. I felt like I losing myself but finding myself all at the same time. It was so confusing.

"Can you ask it what it holds in here?" Bastila asked.

"_You must tell the other human that she has already asked me and that the information she seeks will only be hers if you and she can complete the tests that were put in by the Builder's themselves."_

"Snappy little droid, aren't you?" I sighed. I turned my eyes to Bastila and gave her a weak smile. "There's a test we have to pass before he tells us anything."

"_Human, I am surprised you do not remember the meaning of this temple and why the Builders placed it here. Curious that is."_

"This bucket of bolts thinks I was here before, not sure if we can trust anything he says," I said. "But we don't have much of a choice do we?"

"No, so let's get this test of his over with," Bastila said.

I instinctively walked over to the door on my right. Once inside, my lightsaber was already drawn to deflect blaster bolts. "Mission, I'm going to need you to target this guy's sensor and blow them away."

"On it!" she called. She aimed and fired away. I knew I could count on Mission; the droid's targeting system was offline. "Got it!"

I charged and jumped over the droid, slicing its back side while Bastila took care of its front. Once it was down for the count, I turned my attention to the computer terminal. My fingers tapped with an expert's ease. I answered a few questions and the door across from us shot open, the droid inside began to fire.

Mission knew what to do. The little twi'lek jumped into action. She rolled herself on the floor to dodge those blaster shots. Raising her blaster, she shot through the targeting system. "Bull's eye!!"

"You're a natural," Bastila said.

"Fucking amazing is what she is," I said. I meant that. I wasn't a total bitch all the time; I'm only a bitch to those I can't stand, like Carth. Okay, so I have this hate thing with soldiers. Sue me.

Once again, me and Bastila fell into a very familiar and smooth battle strategy. My blade swiped the back of the droid while hers flawlessly took apart the front of it. If Revan had come in here some time ago, I wonder how these droids built themselves again. I know that the Builders haven't been here since they built the place. I figured I'd think about later, I had a computer terminal to attend to.

My fingers tapped against the keyboard and another series of questions were flawlessly answered. I was beginning to feel like I had been here already. "All done, you hear that?" I asked them. There was another door opening. I ran out of the room while they followed close behind me.

"_I figured you would understand the test human. Inside you will find one of the star maps that will lead you to the star forge. __The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the apex of their Infinite Empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest._"

"The Infinite Empire, yeah, this guy is old," I said. "Star Forge, that sounds familiar. I might have learned about it somehow. Come on; let's go see what this map is about. Thanks Droid."

"_Thread with caution human."_

Inside the large room we had unlocked there stood a metal structure. My eyes adjusted to the dark quickly as I made my way towards it. With each step, I felt the power surging inside of me. There was something so wrong but so right about this. Without even thinking, I reached out my hand and unlocked the Star Map.

What a wonder it was, it was a map leading me to another planet, the Wookie planet of Kashyyyk. Looks like Zaalbar is going to be heading home.

"Can you read this Kana?" Bastila asked me. She stepped next to me so close that I could feel her heat lifting off her body.

"Yeah, it's just a line heading over to Kashyyyk. There are more of these maps and they are going to lead to this Star Forge thing. This, thing, it's a weapon I think. I don't know why I know this but the maps are set out so only the Builders can find it but I guess I cracked the code. I don't know how but I did. Come on, we should tell the geezers."

"Kana!"

"Right, I forgot you don't like that," I laughed. Mission laughed with me and walked out of the temple with me. Bastila threaded behind us with a sour expression.

---

"So what are you saying?" Vrook asked. "That this thing is a map to a weapon? We should send another team to find these things."

"Enough," Vander held his small hand up. "Kana will go. She has shown that she has the skills we need for this mission. Go then Kana, find the star maps and stop the Star Forge."

"I will," I said. Somehow, this wasn't a lie. I didn't want the world to be like it was; I wanted something better for some reason. Oh, I was going soft. This was all Bastila's fault. I could feel it in my bones.

I left the chamber with Bastila next to me. We walked in silence to the Ebon Hawk where my crew was waiting for us. "So, are we ready?" I asked them.

"Ready as I ever will be," Carth replied.

"Let's go!" Mission exclaimed.

Zaalbar joined in with a simple, "_Yes!"_

Canderous nodded his head. And Bastila showed me how ready she was by simply walking into the ship. I smiled at her eagerness. "Alright, let's get going."

The Ebon Hawk rose out of the enclave and rocketed towards the sky. Once inside, I plotted the course for Kashyyyk. I was excited to be doing this but there was something nagging me. There was someone on the horizon. Someone I knew some how. They were looking for me. I wasn't sure what the feeling was but I couldn't push it aside.

To make matters worse, Bastila refused to leave me alone. Once I was in my cabin, she came in front after me and locked the door behind her. I was slightly annoyed by her actions. There was enough in my head and to deal with her indecision was going to be the end of me.

"I'll make this quick, I can't seem to get over my feelings for you," she said bluntly. "They keep hounding me and I just can't pretend anymore."

I resisted the urge to make an arrogant comment. "So what are you telling me?"

"I don't know Kana, I just—" I cut her off by placing my lips on hers. It felt right kissing her. It was like I had done it a million times before and it felt good. There was nothing else I needed and everything in my head went away. My annoyance with her from her intrusion and even that feeling that someone I knew was looking for me.

I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes longingly. I wanted to take her right then and there. I wanted to make her mine. She looked at me with a flush in her cheeks and we stood there in silence for a few moments. "That was completely wrong," she said breaking the stillness in the room.

"It didn't feel wrong to me," I said boldly. "Screw the rules. I love you."

I wasn't sure where the big L word came from but it escaped my lips before I could pull it back into my mouth. I knew I wanted Bastila, but did I really love her? My heart thumped against my chest. I gulped.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

She hugged me softly. "They can never know," she said. "And somehow I fear that they will find out. What are we going to do?"

"Listen to me, we don't have to tell them a damn thing," I said. "Love isn't going to do anything but give you and I hope. I hate the rule and it doesn't make sense. This is right Bastila."

"I suppose it is," she said. "I just can't stop myself anymore. I just can't."

"You don't have to. I want to be with you. I feel strongly about it."

I kissed her again. It was sweeter than the first kiss, filled with a deep emotion that I didn't understand. It must have been our bond. I didn't care what it was. I just felt more alive than I ever have in the past.

Once we broke apart, Bastila looked to the door. "I should get to my room and meditate there's something that's bothering you."

Oh, that's right. She just had to remind me. Someone was looking for me. But why?


End file.
